


Never Ending War

by Killywillymilly19



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killywillymilly19/pseuds/Killywillymilly19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you always have to disobey my orders!" Leo shouts </p><p>"because your orders are stupid" Raph snarled his grip tightening on his sais</p><p>Looking at the sias Leo automatically gripped his katana's too. "We are a team and I am the Leader for a reason" Leo snapped irritated </p><p>"Oh ya and how that workin for ya Splinter Jr." Raph said his brooklyn accent coming out</p><p>Growling at the nickname "you know what Raph I'm tired of all you shit lets just get this over with" Leo snarled hold up his katana's</p><p>"For once Oh Fearless Leader I gotta agree" Raph replied twirling his sias</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am editing all my stories so please be patient with me.

On the couch sitting with his brothers just having a good time. "Hey Leo are we doing anything special on patrol tonight" he asked Leo he was in a that mood to bash some skulls.

"Not really just our usual route unless something comes up" Leo replied finishing up a kata, "can you call Donnie and Mikey we're leaving".

Shrugging he waved his hand then headed towards the living room. "DONNIE MIKEY!!" Raph shouted, "LEO SAID WE'RE LEAVING" he kept shouting not noticing that his brothers  had walked beside him.

"Geeze Raph did you have to yell" Donnie asked rubbing his ears

"Ya dude were right beside you" Mikey agreed with a smirk when he caught Raph sudden jump

Raph gave Mikey a look that said if he said one word he was gonna get pound. "Ya well too bad" he said. Then they gave a respectful bow when their walked in.

"I trust that you will all behave tonight" Master Splinter said looking at Mikey and Raph mainly who ducked their head away. "I am going to the Dyimos for a week he had asked for my help" He continued.

"Is he all right father" Donnie asked walking up to his sensei

"I do not know my son, but I will return in a week" Splinter told them.

"Hai Sensei" They bowed

"be safe and listen to Leonardo" Splinter said his goodbye

"are we still going on patrol" Mikey asked jumping on the couch

"yes, grab your gear and lets move out" Leo ordered putting his katana's in their sheaths.

\--------------

  
During patrol they had beat some low life thugs and had to fight off an ambush of foot ninjas. "Why did we retreat we never retreat from the foot" Raph yelled in anger walking behind his brothers.

"Because Raph their were too many" Leo replied walking in front of the two youngest

"I still say we could take them" Raph snap back turning around staring Leo in the face

"No we couldn't we all would have ended trap or worst killed" Leo snarled

"You are the worst leader I could have them beat if we would have just end Kari already and that's why I would make a better leader then you" Raph snapped his anger rising 

"Splinter choose me to be the leader for a reason" Leo growled his anger also raising, "you can't handle the pressure that I deal with".

"Is that so huh" Raph growled ready for a fight

"Raph calm down" Donnie said rubbing his shell gently and soothing

"Come on Leo it's not worth a fight lets go meditate or something" Mikey tried to calm his brother

Nodding Leo had'nt notice that they were in the lair already. "Yah I think that is a good idea would you keep me company" Leo asked

"Sure dude lets go" Mikey replied getting Leo's hand 

Still full with anger Raph broke away from Don and walked toward the lab followed by Donnie.

"Raph calm down" Donne said his hand on Raph shoulder

"it's just that......I can't even explain how he makes me wanna....." Raph growled as he paced around the lab

Worried he stopped Raph pacing and rubbed his tense muscles to try and relax the hot head before he go mad and hurt himself. Raph let out a long sign, "thanks Don" he mumbled in relief.

"No problem" Don replied   
  
\------------------  
  
Leo sat in lotus poetion he calmly sunk into his meditation when he relaxed after a bit. It had been a long day, first Master Splinter leaves them for a week with him in charge then they get ambush from the foot and suddenly Raph wants to tear him a new one. He open his eyes he figured he give up on meditation "Mikey wanna spare" he asked watching Mikey so his favorite kata. "sure with weapons or without" Mikey asked taking out his nunchaku. "Without you need some work on some one on one" Leo said. 

"ready"

"Hai

 


	2. Chapter 2

"WOOHOOO ALL YA NEW HIGH SCORE BEAT THAT RAPH!" cheered mikey doing his signature victory dance  
  
"MIKEY KEEP IT DOWN I'M TRYING TO MEDIATE!" yelled leo from the dojo  
  
"SORRY LEO!" mikey yelled back starting another round as raph went to his punching bag in the dojo  
  
befor getting he found his eye's wonder to his brother body with the sweat slidding down his muscles. shacking his head not lettin' his midn wonder to more unbrotherly thoughts but soon found himself thinking off raph bending him over and thrusting inside of him and was pulled from his thoughts from a brocklen accent voice  
  
"is there something you like" said raph not turning around  
  
"um i dont have an answer for that but do you want spare hand to hand' asked leo getting up from his postion  
  
 "ya sure" said raph getting into fighting stances  
  
"hajame!" said leo when they were both ready   
  
3 hours later they both panting exshasted of there spar but other than thaat they both had a good time teasing eachother laughing this one of thoes rare moments when they could actually not fight. "LEO RAPH DINNER TIME" yelled mikey  
  
"well this isn't over we all now i'm better" laughed raph   
  
\---  
  
"finally a day with out those two fighting all the time" said mikey as he choppped up the carrorts.  
  
"the day still young so don't jinx them: said donnie with a smile enjoy the view of the youngest  
  
"true but you got to admit that there fights have been getting worst" said mikey putting the plates on the table  
  
*sigh*setting down his second cup of coffee "i agree, but i don't get why they've been gettin' worst" said donnie rubbing his temple when he heared angry shout from his two older brothers  
  
"are you serious again" said mikey saking his head  
  
"hey your the one that jinx them" said donnie sippin his coffee   
  
"i know but you can cool down hot head" teased mikey with a wink  
  
"you know" asked donnie frighten of what his brother was thinking  
  
"dont worry cause i feel the same about you, leo and raph" explian mikey  
  
"realy me why" asked donnie  
  
"what do you mean" asked mikey  
  
"it just that leo is like between you and mikey, raph has his muscles and strenght thats already sexy and you with boundless enegry and i'm just the brains" said donnie looking down only for mikey to pick his head up from his chin  
  
"you are so blind we love you for you and your long slim sexy legs that curves to a perfectly butt" said mikey rounding donnie with a whistle "why do you always think your better than us""i never said i was said or thought i was better" they heard their older brothers along with a thud  
  
"well that our cue" said mikey but first did a brave move and kissed don then ran off "hurry donnie" shouted mikey


	3. Chapter 3

*SMACK!*  
  
 Rubbing their heads still glaring at each other "what the hell donnie" cursed raph turning his eyes toward his second youngest brother.  
  
"really guys you were both were just having a good time" said mikey throwing a hand over donnie  
  
"how would you two know anyways" snarled leo   
  
"because we heared you two laughing from the kitchen" replied donnie witht the matching glare as raph   
  
"come on guys whats wrong ya have been at eachother thoats more than usual" said mikey using his puppy eyes  
  
*sign* "i don't even remeber what we were arguing about" leo admitted "sorry that i snapped at you mikey" apologize leo   
  
"no worries bro" replied mikey with a happy grin  
  
"i'm going out" stated raph walking out of the dojo  
  
"where do you think your going" asked leo following raph   
  
"out what else" snapped raph anger returning   
  
"no your not" said leo getting infont of raph   
  
growling lowly "move or i'll move ya myself" snarled raph spining his sias  
  
"i'll like tp see you try" leo snapped back taking his katanas out  
  
"here they go again" said mikey throwing his hands up  
  
rolling his eyes "ya let try to seprate  the for a whole day maybe that'll calm them down" suggested donnie   
  
"if it will get them to calm down then i'm in" said mikey ducking as a sia flew over his head "what the heck" yelped mikey   
  
"alright lets get them apart before someone losses a appendage" said donnie jumping away from a katana blade  
  
"mainly us" included mikey "donnie how we supposed to get them apart" asked mikey watching his older brothers try to pin the other one down  
  
"lets grab them on the count of three 1...2..3!" shouted donnie grabing leo as mikey grabed mikey  
  
"let me go mikey" growled raph   
  
"no, today were gonna keep you both apart" said mikey letting raph go but away from leo   
  
"what do you mean" asked leo pulling away from donnie  
  
"we mean that mikey is going with leo for a day and has to do everything he does that includes ear and drink same goes for me but i'm with raph" explain donnie  
  
"i don't think that a good idea" stated leo trying to get his younngest brothers to see what their actually doing   
  
"well too bad your stuck with us" said mikey hugging leo around the waist  
  
smirking raph and leo nadded at each other "so let me get this straight you two are gonna give up a whole day to do what we do plus eat and drink correct" said raph   
  
"that means mikey no comics, games, junk food or laying down just meditation, train and more training" leo laughed inside as mikey fanited  
  
gluping donnie nodded he should of thought about that more "um yes" said donnie closing his lad already knowing  
  
"well donnie-boy lets get going see you later leo" said rsph leaving followed by donnie  
  
"lets go mikey it's time for my meditation" instucted leo laughing out loud when mikey groan


	4. Chapter 4

**DONNIE POV #  
  
  
 **Next time i wanna try to help my bros think through the plan first. *sign* "where are we going raph" asked donnie   
  
"gonna go meet casey" said raph putting his shell-cell up  
  
"did you just got finish talking to casey" asked donnie trying to get some kind of answeres  
  
"yup" replied raph  
  
proubly going to be all he get from the hot head. "i wounder what mikey up" grumbled donnie sitting on the roof top they were supposed to meet casey on.  
  
  _30 minut_ es later  
  
"yo raph what up" shouted casey waving a hand in the air  
  
"what up case, what took you so long" asked raph doing their hand shake  
  
"my bad april had me move some old fruniture in to the shop" explain casey rubing his neck as he and raph laughed   
  
"haha alright lets get going don't want to be late" said raph claiming a hand on donnie shoulder  
  
 staying slient as they jumped from building to building they finally stoped at what looks like a bar "where are we raph" asked donnie curiose now  
  
"you'll see when you get in" chuckled raph walking in like nothing same as casey  
  
 now i know why leo don't let him go out with casey thought donnie walking in behind raph. taking in all his surrounding yup  i was right this is a bar.  
  
  
"so donnie-boy is this your first time going to a bar" asked raph ordering 3 beers   
  
"yes is this were you and mikey come because i really doubt that leo comes here" stated donnie sitting beside raph   
  
"ya me and mikey come here some time but mainly at casey watching the game and has come to the bar with me a few times when manage anyways" said raph nodding his thanks as he got the beer  
  
"well thats good he has fun" comment donnie poping the cap off the beer and taking a sip "this is nasty how do you even drink this stuff" complaib donnie as the drink bruned his thoat  
  
"you get use to it" replied raph taking a gulp  
  
"aye raph how many can you hole" asked casey finshing his beer  
  
"18 you" replied raph  
  
"two more above me fucker" laughed casey along with raph   
  
"yo get me some of your strongest beverage" ordered raph throwing his beer away  
  
 gulping he knew this is what raph had plan for him "man i wish mikey and him would've switch places" thoughed don  
  
"here donnie take 4 shots the drink this" said raph pushing 4 small cups towards him and what looked like grape juice  
  
 nodding he took the 4 drinks in one gulp then swallowled the grape juice  
  
"dam don didn't think you had in ya" cheered casey as raph pushed 4 more towards him he could already feel the last ones take affect but didn't care and took the other ones the same way   
  
4 hours later  
  
 "raph i think that enough for don he can barely walk let alone sit" laughed casey as donnie tripped over his own feet  
  
"raphie i like unicorns their nice and pretty" said donnie making his way toward them  
  
"ya sure" grin raph tyring to hold from laughing  
  
"come dance with me" said donnie giving raph a lap dance who enjoyed every single moment "casey you sure april won't be pissed" asked raph pulling donnie more on his lap  
  
"i don't know i'll just head o home catch ya tommoro" waved casey   
  
"see ya, case alright don lets go on home to" said raph holding most of donnie weight


	5. Chapter 5

**MIKEY POV #!**   
  
  


  "dude this is so boring" complain mikey laying on his shell   
  
 ignoring hid baby brother he went back to his meditation untill a sudden crash distrupted him "MIKEY!" hissed leo narrowing his eyes  
  
steping away fromt the glass he tried hid innocent look "what it fell" said mikey using his baby blues  
  
 looking away he couldn't punsih mikey when he's using that look "just clean it up so we can start some katas'" said leo rolling up his matt  
  
"fine" huffed mikey cleaning up the broken glass. "donnie is so gonna owe me" grumbled mikey   
  
"you can do whatever kata you want i just need to correct the new ones" said leo taking off his katana shelthes  
  
"okay" miey said with a shrug doing his faveorite kata's, but stop when he notice leo stuggling with the new katas "hey leo i got an idea that may help" offered mikey    
  
"what the idea?" asked leo resting after many felled attempts  
  
"remeber the game you made called mimic and you copy all my moves so i coukd see what i was doing wrong" explain mikey  
  
"ya" replied leo   
  
"where gonna play it will just be me in your place and you in mine in" asked mikey smiling   
  
"that is a great idea mikey your a genius" complement leo standing in front of mikey  
  
"i have my moments" said mikey in a super hero pose  
  
 rolling his eyes "ready" asked leo postionining himself  
  
nodding that he was ready he let out a big grin when leo relise what he had been doing wrong. hours passed with them helping eachother laughing, talking and having fun to the point of exhausted. "well that went much better then i thought" smiled mikey   
  
"yes it did since you helped me lets play some video games" said leo letting himself relax with his baby brother  
  
"aw ya what game" asked mikey with the brightest smile he has seen today  
  
"any game you want" said leo glady letting mikey pick the games  
  
"super mario and luigi go carts" said mikey knowing he has the high score  
  
"your on" challage leo jumping over the sofa and graped the controller  
  
"gonna make you eat thoes words"


	6. Chapter 6

"what no fair" whine mikey as leo laughed  
  
"chill mikey you've one 20 times i only won 15" said leo with a smile  
  
"ya i know but you won in streaks i only won the ones you messed up on accident" said mikey with a loud yawn "i'm going to bed night" said mikey jumping up to his room  
  
"night!" leo called then he heard the lair door open   
  
* _CLANK!*_  
  
\----------  
(donnie and raph)  
  
"come on don were almost home" said raph with a grunt   
  
"i think i drunk a little too much" slured donnie basicly tripping over his feet  
  
"well 9 shots are very strong for you but to me there like a buz" said raph   
  
"next time mikey w~ill you ~" slurred donnie accidently tripping raph   
  
 shaking his head he looked down at don who made a high pitch churr of pleasure "enjoying yourself" asked raph replying with his one churr but deeper  
  
lettiing his hand tracel down raphs arm "you have big muscles" said donnie tracing them and rubing his thiegh agaisnt raphs outer leg  
  
"let wait till your at leat sober so i can make sure" said raph lifting his body and helping don up as well  
  
"fine" pouted donnie causing raph to laugh  
  
 right when they enter he notice how late it really was and that they had training in the mornig man now he felt bad for donnie.  
  
"where have you two been" question leo with his arms crossed   
  
jumping at the new voice he quickly truned around and narrowed his eye's "don't worry about it" snapped raph   
  
"don't worry about it, do you even know what time is it" leo leatured until he smelt the air "were you two drinking and why are you carring donnie" asked leo   
  
"well he might of have had a few drinks" replied raph   
  
"how many?" asked leo  
  
"9" replied raph   
  
"9! raph if its' to much for me that like way over for donnie" said leo eye's narrowed  
  
"ya well at least he talks about the stuff instead of become horney" laughed raph   
  
"thier will be no training tomorow he gonna have one hell of an hangover and last time i was drunk splinter was here and i has no choice but to train even tho i was sore" leo said in his defenis  
  
"well think about it this way we stopped fight for a month" said raph   
  
"that's only because have the time we did foreplay si they wouldn't figure it out" replied leo blushing  
  
"ya well you never complain when your sucking my co-" leo cut raph off with his hand  
  
"shh will talk about this latervvfirst let put donnie in bed" whispered leo  grabbing the other side of don  
  
"oh belive me we will" smirkered raph  
  
once they had donnie in bed raph pushed him up against the wall "raph not now ~" moan leo gaspings as raph picked his legs up   
  
"ya you right tomorow maybe" said raph giving leo a kissed and went to his room   
  
"what am i going to do with you" whispered leo walking into his room


	7. Chapter 7

 Argh! why does my head hurt so much? Oh ya i made up a stupid plan that ended up getting my dumb as drunk. opening his eyes he quickly closed them "stupid light" he moan falling asleep again.  
  
  *knock!**knock!* "DONNIE BREAKFEST IS READY" mikey yelled into donnie room hearing a groan from inside "coming" he heared donnie, nodding he left  
  
 Opening his bedroom door he made his way toward the kitchen and sat down beside leo "here you go donnie" said mikey handing him a cup of coffee and walked to the leaving room.   
  
notcing his brother lack of coffee made him remeber so he got up and went though the cabinet then sat back down "take these it will help with the headach and there will br no training today" said leo handling 2 pain killers  
  
gratefull for his brother he quickly took the pills and pop them in his mouth waiting till they took affect "thanks leo" choked donnie sipping more of his coffee  
  
"no problem bro" replied leo getting ready to leave till a tug on his a in my rm made him stop "what is it don?" question leo sitting back down  
  
twirling his fingers together "um ya did raph tell you what i said in my drunkin state" asked donnie blushing slightly  
  
"ya you did but wasn't all bad belive me i've done worst when i was drunk" leo mumbled that last part but donnie caught it  
  
"how bad were you' asked donnie curious now  
  
looking at the time he quickly stood up "i gotta go" stated leo rushing out the lair   
  
woundering what the rush he followed leo which wasn't all that hard "LEO!" don called  
  
freezing how could he be so stupid to lead his brother here "why did you follow me?" asked leo turning around to face donnie  
  
"because you just rush off and i wanted to know how you were worst if i sex talked raph" asked donnie looking at the ground  
  
signing "were gonna have to talk to raph about this" stated leo grabing don arm and ran into a secret room where ra[h was waiting  
  
"well dam leo why don't you invite everyone then or does he even know" asked raph standin' up  
  
"he doesn't know nut he also does it look like he has a problem with it" replied leo closing the door  
  
nodding "well give him the test and he respond then he's alright with it" said raph  
  
"fine" huffed leo   
  
befor he even had the chance to ask about what test leo pulled him into a kiss, shocked at first but he quickly got over it and kissed him back then pulled off "so you and raph are together" asked donnie wanting to conclud his theory  
  
"yup and i see you arn't bothered" clarified raph pulling leo on his lap  
  
"raph stop" grunted leo swating raph hand away from his rear  
  
after seeing that their was one more question now "so i'm guessing raph leads the relationship" stated donnie  
  
"got that right but it'a open more like an open relationship" said raph smiling at donnie  
  
"well good i wanted to join but you do know that mikey fine with it to" said donnie  
  
"really that bone head is in well i think we need to give him a surprise huh leo" finished raph twerking leo tail   
  
leaning back "i say a foursome don't sound have bad~" churred leo kissing raph   
  
"well that settled then" "and do you two mind sharing your story" asked donnie  
  
"not at all"


	8. Chapter 8

****  
"So really ya got together after a huge fight" donnie clarfied their story  
  
"somethin like that" shrugged leo before jumping with a surprise yelp "RAPH!"  
  
"what?" said raph with an innocent face as leo glared at him "don did say he was cool with it" he contied  
  
mumbling under his breath he rotated his hips against raph hidden member teasingly. then started licking his neck playfully before feeling raph grab his hips "shouldn't really be teasing me" whispered raph in his ear causing a shiver to go down his spine.  
  
wide eye at the scene that was being played before his eyes "wow never in my would i think that leo would be the less dominate male in the relationship" donnie thought out loud  
  
"so me and leo being in a relationship is okay but when i'm the dominate male that a surprise" said raph   
  
"no it just that i thought leo would put more of a fight" explain donnie  
  
ignoring the two males converstation he went on teasing raph by crawling were he faced raph hidden cock and lick it freely  
  
growling at leo teasin' at first he did" responded raph smiling at how he use to force leo into submission  
  
"what changed" asked donnie smiling as leo tryed to get raph attention  
  
"i don't know maybe he liked having my big cock up his ass" laughed raph   
  
freezing he looked up at raph "jerk" said leo and went back to licking  
  
"oh really arlight remind me what was that dream of your with you sucking me off and mikey and donnie po-" leo cut him offf by a kiss then growled at him "that is only between u8s" he heared leo whisper  
  
"aw come on leo or should i ask raph for his premission" asked donnie with a smug when leo froze again and looked up at raph "ah ha so raph calls the shots" laughed donnie  
  
"shut up" mumbled leo   
  
"hehe remeber leo i pick the kink out tonight" said raph making leo get up  
  
"hey i got a plan for mikey surprise" said leo trying to change the subject  
  
shacking he head "not gonna work this time babe" said raph adding his pet name for leo  
  
blushing he crawled on the bed leading donnie with him while spreading his legs as raph crawled in between them.  
  
"just fingring and blow job" said raph slaming his fingre in leo  
  
arhg! "raph" moan leo while he sucked donnie off."ah~" churred leo around donnie letting himself drop down before whining when a cock ring was placed on him "raph" whined leo not liking this at all  
  
"not me babe" replied raph crossing his hand over he chest at dons bold move  
  
placing a hand behing leo head "ah yes come on leo i'll take it off if you can make me cum~" moan donnie letting leo bob his head up and down untill he cumed inside leo who swalloed him eagerly, pulling out of him with a pop "sorry i lied leo but we wont take it of till the surprise" he explain  
  
"i'll carry him just go get the dojo ready" ordered raph picking leo up  
  
\---  
  
man were is everybody at! he thought before fliping onto his bed opening his new addition comic book open.  
  
2 hours later   
  
making a sandwhich with extra muster and icecream "ew mikey that gross" he heared donnie say, "dont gudge my ethics bro" mikey shot back taking a bite out of his wired sandwitch  
  
rollling his eyes "hey mike i got a surprise waiting in the dojo for you" said donnie running his hand down his arm   
  
"really thanks don but we might have to wait until leo and raph stop fighting" whine mikey followed by aloud thud  
  
flinching at the sound he quickly excused himself before running into the dojo only to have raph throwin into him "raph what going on" really nothing" shrugged raph pointing across he dojo.   
  
facing the direction that caused a devil smile to appear on his lips he walked over to leo soothing the red mark on his rear "why'd you hit him he looks piss" asked donnie still smiling  
  
"got to leave my mark some how" glouted raph "go get the mikester" said raph   
  
nodding he left "mikey come lets check out your surprise" said donnie racing into the dojo followed by an eager mikey.  
  
steping into the dojo his eyes immdently went to the leader in blue who had his ass up with an orange diblo inside plus with his legs and arm pinned down but what got him more turn on was the red gag "well shall we begin the gift" said raph rubing leo cheek.  
  
to leo this was a dream come true!


End file.
